Morbia Pluto
Morbia Pluto is the daughter of Hades, from the story Hercules. She is a Royal. Physical Appearence Morbia can more often be seen disguised as a human, but when she's in her true form she has ash grey skin,, yellow whites with orange irises, blue, brightly lit fiery hair that reaches her hips, though is normally tied up in a ponytail with a black hair band, with bangs and tendrils loose. she has a slim build, standing at 5 ft. 8 in. Outfit Morbia has two different outfits. When she disguises herself as a human, she wears a red Grecian style dress with one shoulder strap, form-fitting, and the skirt resembles a layered pencil skirt above her knees. she wears a pair of gold Grecian sandals with wedges, 3 gold necklaces, multiple gold bracelets, and golden hoop hearings. When she's in her true form, she wears a Grecian style dress like Megara, but dark grey, almost black. she tore off the left strap, and she wears a skull pendant on her remaining strap, and a pitch black sash on the waist, paired with a pair of black Grecian sandals. Personality The goddess of death is evil. She wants to fulfil her destiny, but not fail like her father. She is embaressed by Hades and will never refer to him as her father. She can also be Flirty in manipulative. She likes changing her appearance and attracting people, just so she can turn them against eachother. She has absolutely no desires for romance, believing love to be pointless. She enjoys making deals with people in exchange for their souls, as she once did with Finn Witch thanks to the poison provided by her BFFA Cookie Crone. She is dangerous when she gets mad as her color scheme goes from Grey and Blue, to red an orange, and she grows in size. When she is like this, she gets physical so stay on her good side. She is able to convert herself into smoke, control fire, transport in smoke, change her appearance at will, and even retrieve souls in exchange for someone else's soul. Even after a soul as flowed through the river Styx, Morbia can safely retrieve it. History TBA Relationships Hades: Morbia views her father as an embarrassment to villains everywhere. He treats her like a little girl, which she despises. She refuses to call him 'daddy's, 'papa', 'dad's or even 'father'. Cookie Crone: Morbias BFFA and fellow villainous cohort. Cookie will always help out Morbia with her schemes, as she and Nyx do as well to help her out. Their relationship started when Morbia requested a pair of potion coated lolliops to give to Cleon and Danielle, her story's protagonists. In return Morbia assisted Cookie at the winter dance.by slipping a vial of sea witch poison into Finn Witch's drink. '"Nithranyx Black'": Nyx is Morbia's BFFA and the third member of the evil trio. Morbia met Nyx at lunchtime when she felt Nyx's evil aura. Nyx had captured Jack Jr. and tortured him, giving Morbia more power. '"Zoticus Fate'": The son of one of the 3 fates, Morbia views Zoticus as a henchman of sorts, always assisting her when she knows he's able. She does see him as an equal, and he helped her extract Leonardo De Vil's alternate personality, Raphael, From Leo's mind and into a body his own constructed out of clay. Trivia TBA Category:Disney Category:Hercules Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Royal